If I Can
by Bearislander
Summary: Alison was an ordinary girl. She avoided the typically high school species. Jocks! But, what happen when Zach Dempsey confess his love which already blossomed since 4 years ago?
1. chapter 1

**Alison's POV**

I park my car in front of my house after school. I notice that a mover truck parked in front of the house across my family's. Curiously, I walk to that house and see a girl with curly hair walked to the house with a big box in her hand. And after her, a middle aged woman also followed that girl to the house with the other big box.

"Hey, are you live around here?"

Before I notice, a sound intterupted my observation. I check my back and found a middle aged man smile kindly toward me.

"Em yeah... I live there,"I said with pointing my house across the street.

"Good. We are neighbour. I'm Andy Baker. Just recently move here,"Mr. Barker introduced himself and hadshaken me.

"I am Alison Robert, Mr. Barker. Nice to meet you," I said politely to that kind man in front of me. And after that, the woman and the girl I saw earlier, approuched us and smiled toward me.

The girl held out her hand , which I reached and smiled to her. "I am Hannah. Hannah Barker,"she said with sweet smile.

"Alison Robert. Or you just can call me Ali."

And after that her mother reached out my hand and introduced herself. "I'm Olivia Barker. Nice to meet you, Ali,"said the woman. I can see that she's so kind and caring mother.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Baker,"I replied.

"So, do you go to school around here?"Hannah asked me.

"Em.. yeah. In Liberty High School. It's kinda sucks to be trapped in that school. I really want to go Warren High School instead of Liberty. They have a cool science club,"I said sadly.

I heard hannah chuckled. " I will attend Liberty high start tomorrow. I wish you could show me around."

"It will be great. I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see ya, Ali."

With that, I said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Baker and walked to my house. I checked the watch and already ten past four pm. I must make dinner for my family. Luckily, it won't take long time, since mu twin older brothers already lived outside town to go to college. Passing through the living room and making my way towards my room, I put my backpack in bedroom and change my skirt trouser into a shorts. Five minutes later, I already in the kitchen, took some ingredients from refrigerator to make pasta.

When I waited for the boiling pasta, my phone rang and showed me Kat's name in the display.

"Yes, Kat?" I answered the phone.

"You come to the party tomorrow night?"Kat asked me.

"What party, Kat?"

"My farewell party, sweety! How can you forget that?"

I sighed. Yeah, this friend of mine will be moving to other city. Sad, of course. But what can I say? High school will be a bitch without her.

"I"ll go, I'll go. Happy?"

"Much better,"she aswered happily. "Oh please don't wear you trousers! I warn you sweety. It's my last party and at least you put more effort in your style,"she said mocking me.

I let out a small laugh. She knew me very well that I would wear trouser in her party if she didn't order me.

"Allright, Kitkat! See you tomorrow at school?"

"Wait wait! I heard there will be a new girl at school?" She asked me before I hung up the phone.

"How do you know, girl?"

"High school is a bitch, Ali. Gossip spreads in a blink of eye. So who is the girl? Have you get the info?"

"Actually, her house is across my house. Her name is Hannah Baker. She's pretty and kind. That's all I get for now. Hei, text you later. I still have to make dinner," I said before hung up the phone. I put the pasta in dry bowl and start to make the sauce. It didn't take long. Before 7 pm, i already finish my cooking and prepare the table.

"Hello, sweety," it's my mom's sound after she entered the house. She put her bag in the couch and give me a peck on my forehead. "Thank you for making us dinner. You're such a big help since your brothers go to college."

"Where's dad?"

"He will be here in a minute. He just need to check the car tire since he felt that there were something wrong with the car,"said my mom.

"Always paranoid,"i commented to my dad action.

"Don't be rude baby. He just be careful. By the way, have you talked to adam and brian today?"my mom asked.

Before I can answer the question, my dad entered the house and put his suits in the couch. "It looks yummy, Ali,"my dad commented after took a glimpse to my pasta.

"Yeah dad. Thanks. Sorry I can't make more than this."

"It's okay baby. Let's eat then," he said while pick the pasta with his fork.

"Can I go to Kat's party tomorrow? She is throwing farewell party,"I asked my parents.

"Sure thing, Ali. But you must be home at eleven," My Dad ordered me. Yeah… eleven won't be difficult. Actually I don't really like to stay too long in a party. I'm not a kind of party animal.

"When will your rehearsal be held, baby?"my mother asked me about the rehearsal. Yeah, our school band club had been submitted in local band competition, and since I played guitar, I also required to be part of the group. And that made me practice everyday after school.

"It will be held two weeks later. You should come, mom,"I said.

My dad reach my hand and smile towards me. "We'll be there honey. Just do the best as you can."

"Absolutely, Sir."

After dinner, I insisted my mother to help her with the dishes. But, she said better I did my homework or called my brothers. So, I went to my room and turn on the music player. I threw myself in the bed and reach my iphone. Nothing important. Just some Line message from Kat.

* * *

 _Kathryn : Help me prepare tomorrow after school?_

 _Me : Nah, I cannot. I must be practicing with the band. Rehearsal will be in 2 weeks._

 _Kathryn : Duh. It's okay, Mozart. I'll asked Bryce and Justin._

 _Me : With them, it wont be preparing. U're doing pregame party._

 _Kathryn : Nah. I know how to control them._

 _Me : Whtever._

 _Kathryn : TTYL. I need to do hmwork._

 _Me : See u._

* * *

After that, I don't know what to do. My essay homework already done. I had studied for the Bio test tomorrow. So, I leisurely enjoy my time looking at the old photos of my family on last year summer holiday. I posted one picture in the instagram.

[picture of liana liberato in bikini and shorts]

Liked by Kitkatt, Dempzee, and 10 others

 **AliRobert : i need my vacation. #tbt #vacation**

Kitkatt : You need a vodka darling.

: you can go to my summer house if you want

Itsfoley : why don't u dress like that in school?

Alirobert: itsfoley maybe if you're not in the school anymore, i'll think 'bout it.

Itsfoley : what did I do wrong?

Alirobert : itsfoley not you. But your eyes and your friends! Back off jocks!

Dempzee : beautiful

Brycemoney23: it's hot

Alirobert : maybe i should turn off the comment feature

And not long after that, my phone showed a pop up notification. One message from Zach.

 _Zachary D.: Study?_

 _Me : What for? Bio? Nah._

 _Zachary D.: It's fun._

 _Me : For u._

 _Zachary D.: Let me know if u need help._

 _Me : Not for now, Big Z._

 _Zachary D.: What's it in ur insta?_

 _Me : Craving for holiday._

 _Zachary D.: Skip a day of school is what u need._

 _Me : With rehearsal coming in 2weeks. I don't think I can._

 _Zachary D.: Hahah. Okay, Robert. See u tomorrow?_

 _Me : Yeah, see u._

* * *

The next morning, I drove my car slowly when I pass the school gate. I found an empty spot in the parking lot, and parked my car. Got out the car with my nackpack and guitar case, I saw Zach Dempsey also just got out his Audi 5 which parked beside my Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Hi, Ali. Ready for the Bio test this morning?"

"So not ready, Dempsey. But what can I say? Bio is not my style!"

Zach laugh a 'lil bit. "But you excel in math and physics."

"Bio is not in my list, Zach. Beside, I don't want to waste my time studying the subject that you have excel at. You are great in Bio,"i said. Before I talk further, I saw his jocks friends approached. It's time to go, Ali!

"Okay, see you around, Zach,"I bid my goodbye and rushingly walked toward Hannah Baker who just pass the school gate.

I walked fast and stopped right in front of her. "Welcome to the hell, Hannah!"

"That's funny Ali you just got here?"

"Yeah, and run as fast as I can to avoid those assholes,"i said while stare at Zach and his friends.

Hannah saw them a few seconds and stare at me. "Why avoid them?"

"They are asshole hannah. Typical students who excel at sports and school politic but doesn't even care about grades and norm,"i answered her.

"Jocks?"

"Big time!"

"I thought you are the type that hang out with jocks,"Hannah said with confused look on her eyes.

I rolled my eyes and stare at her. "Why did you think that? I'm not in the cheer squad, i'm not wearing teen vogue style, and I like to hang out in the library more than in the night clubs."

"But you have a quite nice car. And your house totally can tell that you are from rich family, and you bring a guitar,"Hannah answered truthfully and eyeing my guitar case in my right hand.

"My mom and dad rich. But not me. It's their money. Not mine. And this guitar? I am a school band member, Darl. Come on Baker, you will be more surprise if you get to know me more,"I tease her.

"But I see you talked with a jocks near your car,"Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Zach Dempsey might be a jock. But he is quite nice if he is alone. Me and him almost have all same class. English, French and Communication are the only class we don't share,"I answered. I stopped my lips from talking when I saw Kat waited in front of my locker.

"Morning, Robert! Don't forget that you are still invited to my party..," Kat gave me a wide smile.

"I know, Kat. How can I forget if you just remind me this morning about your crazy party?"

"You know me, Al,"Kat answered me before turn her eyes to Hannah who stand beside me with curious look towards Kat. "You are the new girl,"it is more like statement. Kat always know first before anyone else.

Hannah hold up her hand and introduced herself. "I am Hannah Baker. You are?"

"Kat. Just call me Kat. Since you are here, I also want to invite you to the party. My farewell party. I will be moved next week. Maybe we can make welcoming party for you?"typicall Kat who talk too much in front of new girl.

"And I have to attend two parties? Euh... it's not gonna happen. Let's make it simple. Kat's farewell party slice Hannah's welcoming party. How does it sound?"

"Not Cool. Two different purpose must be held different time. Maybe you can throw the party on Friday night, Han?"Kat asked Hannah with a hopeful eyes, which made me glared at her. So pushy.

"I'll try to talk with my parents first,"Hannah answered with unsure tone.

"Cool. I'll see you guys. I still have to copy chemistry homework from Alex. See you later, chica!" With that, Kat walk away from me and Hannah.

"I'll see you later?"Hannah asked me.

"What class are you in this morning?"

"I don't know. I must go to principal office first. So , see you later?"

"Of course,"I answered and gave her a small paper with my phone number in it. "Text me your number, Han. I must go to Bio class. Bye,"

* * *

Okay.. Ms. Howland's Bio class definetelly not my favorite. I don't really like the frog experiment or whatever experiments using animals. And last month, she even ordered us to do observation with boys urine. It's just gross. And what is the worst from that? The boys really enjoy their time to pee together and tease each other dicks. And in the end of last month, there was a silly list about dick size of the boys in our bio class.

"Take it easy, Ali... bio is not gonna kill you,"said Zach Dempsey when he passed by my seat. He give me a small smile which I replied.

"Maybe if your test result is bad, I can help you study,"this time Justin Foley said with annoyed smile in his lips. Maybe I can throw a small puch after the class in his face. He is really ... jocks! Playboy? Check. Arrogant? Check. Sports club? Check. Hot girlfriend? Check. The only reason why I didn't throw my punch just because he is Kat's boyfriend. Even though, she gave me full priviledge to punch Justin's face. I felt uncomfortable towards Kat.

Ms. Howland rushed to the class and started to distribute the test paper. And for 60 minuted onward, I only focused to the paper in front of me. And when the bell rang, Ms. Howland ordered us to finish our test.

"For the students who sit in the right side, please pick up the paper in front and your lab partner name will be written in those papers. For you who sit in left side, your names had been written in the paper. So, you just need to wait the other student call out your name,"Ms. Howland gave us instruction. Since I sat in the left side, I didn't need to pick up the paper. I saw Zach and Justin pick up the paper and I wished I were not the one who become their lab's partner.

But, It seems the wish didn't come true. When I saw Zach walked towards me, I know that he was my partner. Yeah at least, I got Dempsey instead of Foley.

"You are my Lab Partner, Ali,"said Zach while show me the paper in which my name written on it.

"Good. Lucky for me to have a student with best mark in Bio as my Lab's partner,"I commented with small smile. He chuckled when he heard that.

"Maybe we can start discuss at lunch tomorrow?"he asked me.

I shook my head, "Nah, I can't. Tomorrow is Thursday. The band club usually held a small rehearsal in the courtyard on Thursday lunch time." My hands reach my books and push those on my Jansport. "Maybe we can discuss after school tomorrow? You can come to my house,"I offered.

"Yeah, that will be cool,"he answered.

Before he continued his words, Justin Foley approached us and put a little punch on Zach's shoulder. "Come on, Dempsey. It's PE class now. Don't wanna missed when the girls warmed up,"said Justin with annoyed smirk crawled up his face.

"Gross,"I commented and start to bring my backpack and guitar case. I walk away from them. But still, I can hear what Justin said before I walk further.

"Don't worry, Alison, we alson don't want to miss your nice figure in PE uniform."

I sighed and threw my middle finger without turning back to face him. Bastard.

* * *

 **Zach's POV**

Our PE coach ordered us to play basketball today. One basketball court divided into two, one for girls to play, and another for the boys. I let the other boys play in the court, since I already in the basketball team. I don't really like to play with beginner. So, instead of playing, I sat in the bench and observed the girls. Specifically, I enjoyed the time to see Alison.

She made her hair into pony tail. She played 3 on 3 with the other girls. And from my assessment, she quite good for basketball beginner. She never made mistake or foul. And from what I saw, she quite cooperative. Everytime she made point, she would smile brightly.

"Enjoy what you are looking, Dempsey?"Justin sat beside me and let out a low laugh.

"Shut up, Foley," I said not really grateful with his interference.

"I know you have crush on Alison since she moved here four years ago. Why don't you ask her out?"

"She is not an easy person, Justin."

"Yeah, it's unlucky for you. But, she has nice body to make out with,"said Justin which made him earned a punch from me. He laugh out loud.

"You can't just see her from afar, Zach. Sooner or later she will have boyfriend. I heard that Jeff Atkins and Montgomery had asked her out once,"Justin informed me.

I turn my head towards Justin. Seriously? The two of most popular persons in the school already asked her out once? I never heard anything about it.

"How do you know that?"I asked Justin.

"Kat told me about that. You know that Kat is Alison's bestfriend. And once, when she's drunk, she told that to me."

I kept silent. Hearing Justin's information made my mind blank suddenly. How could be there other boys who want asked her out? Yeah, who wouldn't. She's pretty, quite smart, and cool. But, I like her more than just because of those things. There are more than that from her. Maybe, it will be better if I made a move soon.

* * *

Boy's locker room is always chaos after PE period. Loud laugh, trash talking, and silly jokes were heard in the room. PE class already over, but sometimes the boys still have energy to jokes over a silly things.

And when most of us were changing the clothes, suddenly Kat trespassing and walk towards her boyfriend.

"Change the plan. Party in Hannah's house tonight,"she said aloud.

And then, Alison came too. She walked fast to Kat and pull Kat's hand. But the girl won't budge.

"Are you out of your mind? This is boy's locker room, Kat!"

Suddenly I felt my confidence up. With the topless body, I walked to Justin locker.

"What is it Kat?"

"Party at Hannah tonight. Not in my house,"Kat answered my question. I can see that Alison know that I stand near her but she didn't bother to look at me.

"Who is Hannah?"this time Bryce asked them.

"New girl in this school. Her house is across Ali's house. So it's easy how to be there,"said Kat.

"Come on Kat! Coach can give you detention for trespassing!"Ali still tried to pull Kat's hand.

"You haven't change your PE uniform, Ali,"Bryce said eyeing Ali. I moved swiftly towards Ali to block Bryce. I tried to make the move unnoticed by the others.

I heard Kat sighed and walked away from us, with Ali tailing her.

After the two girls out of sight, I faced Bryce. "What the hell dude?"

"What?"

"Just don't tease her,"I gave him warning.

Bryce laughed. "Do you mean Alison?"

I didn't answer his question.

"You date her?"

Again, I Didn't answer the question.

"What the fuck, dude. You are into her, right?"

This time, again, I didn't answer. Only took a sharp glace to Bryce and walked towards the shower.

* * *

The last period for school today is Art Class. Mr. Johansen gave us order last week to bring our art creation or make a performance. Whatever it is as long as it's an art work. I bring my cartoon sketch. My drawing was not really good. But good enough to be presented in the class.

When I entered the class, I saw Alison sat beside Alex Standall. Both of them with their own guitar and they discussed something. I guess, they will perform together since they are in band club. The truth is, I really don't like the way she smile widely while chatting with Alex. They clearly have same hobbies, but she never smile widely in front everyone else. Even in front of me.

Lucky for me, Mr. Johansen cut off their conversation and give us instruction to present our art works. I got number seven. So, my turn is still later. Bryce, who got number one, walk forward and present his own art or whatever it is. It is clearly only beer can which had been painted with abstract colors. It's art in Bryce eyes.

And next is second turn, third turn, fourth turn, and finally the fifth. Alex and Alison come forward together with the guitars in the hands.

"Maybe you always heard Senley William and James Weasley sing in our school rehearsal beacause they are the lead vocals in band club. But today, you are gonna heard me and Alison sing together,"Alex give small speech before their performance.

"Okay people, let's hit the music!"Alison give some speech to elated the audience atmosphere.

"We will play 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers,"those are Alex last speech before he and Alison play their guitar.

 _"I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life… I've been sleeping here instead… I've been sleeping in my bed, Sleeping in my bed_ …,"Alex sings the first verse. While he sang, he sometimes stare at Alison, which she replied with sweet smile.

I can feel my hands clenched. It's not good.

" _So show me family… All the blood that I would bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong…. But I can write a song…_ ,"this time Alison start singing. I never heard she sing. And now, my mind totally focused on that girl's sound. She looks really radiant with her guitar and sweet smile across her face.

 _"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart… I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my swee_ t," the reff is sang by both of them. They looked towards each other. And I felt anger suddenly.

" _I don't think you're right for him. Look at what it might have been if you took a bus to China Town. I'd be standing on Canal and Bowery. And she'd be standing next to me…_ ,"It's Alex turn to sing. And this time, Alison doesn't look at Alex. Instead, she look at the entire class and smile sweetly to us. And for three seconds, her eyes meet my eyes. She still smile. I just can't describe my feeling in that moment.

 _"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart…I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart…_ ," and when they sing together again, I don't really fuckin' care. Because her eyes not into Alex's anymore. She throw smile to entire class and still play her guitar. Before I know, their performance is ended.

The class still on going with students take turn to present their art. My turn already done and I got compliment from Mr. Johansen who didn't expect me have drawing talent.

And the class finally over. Rushed, I pick up my bag and run after Alison which already walk out from class.

"Hey, great performance, Ali,"I said when I finally reach her.

"Thanks, Zach. You are also not so bad for yourself. I don't know you can draw,"she commented. She stop walk in front of her locker. She pick some books from her Jansport and put it in locker.

"Do you go to the party tonight?"I asked.

"Of course. It's Kat's farewell party slice Hannah's welcome party. I will get killed twice tomorrow if I'm not going,"she answered with comical expression.

I laugh a little when I see she rolled her eyes. "Want me to pick you up?"

She shook her head. "No need, Zach. My house is across hannah's house. I just need to walk two minutes."

"OK, then. See you later, Ali,"I said and walk away from her to hide my disappointment.

* * *

Author's note : so I still figuring out how to write in . it's kinda hard because I can't post any picture in my story. It's sad because in my story I use social media coversation too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : sorry to make you wait. I'm the new writer in Ff.net. i still try to get used to the app. Here's the second chapter. Hope you all like it!

Xoxo

* * *

Alison's POV

I wear my grey loose dress and put on a little make up. The party won't be started at nine. But, I still have to buy pizza for the party. I look at my watch and see that the time already half past seven p.m. In hurry, I wear my high top sneakers and grab my purse and car key.  
After bid my goodbye to my father and mother, I drive my car to pizza restaurant not far from my house. In my way to restaurant, accidentally I see Clay Jensen walk out from his house and ready to ride his bike. I stop my car and call his name.  
"Clay! Clay Jensen!"  
He stop when he hear my call. I run a little towards him. "Go to Hannah's party?"  
"Yeah. Where will you go?"  
"I still need to buy the pizza. Hey, why don't you come together with me to the party? I need help in getting the pizza. Please?"I pleaded to him. He is one of my best friend since I moved here four years ago. He is nice, kind, and a little bit awkward.   
"Okay, Robert. Give me your key and I'll drive you to the pizza restaurant,"he said and pushed my back to walk to my car.  
Once we already in the car, Clay drive me to the pizza's restaurant. We chat on the way and sometimes share silly jokes. I feel like the last time I talked to him was a long time ago.  
"You seem busy nowadays. It's been a long time we talked each other,"I said to Clay.  
"Nah. You are the busy one, Ali. I never saw you during the lunch. Where were you?"  
"I bring my lunch from home, Clay. I practiced my music during lunch,"I answered.  
"No wonder if I never see you. When were you starting to get this serious?"  
"I just not really in my best time nowadays. My heart felt empty when my brothers went to college."  
"You should come to me if you want to talk. I am a good listener, Al,"Clay said.  
I smile to him. "I'm gonna post your photo to my insta. I miss our moment together with Kat too."   
I grab my phone and took a ambiguous photo of a man driving. Not reveal any face of Clay. I posted the pict on my instagram, not forgetting to tag Kat and Hannah.

One by one, the comments from my friends appeared in my feed. I put on a smile while I read the words. By the end of the feed, I read the Dempsey boy comments which made me furrowed my eyebrow instantly. He seemed didn't like the fact that I rejected his offer to go to Hannah's party together, but I suddenly went with Clay Jensen.  
  


"What the hell!"I commented after saw Zach's comment in my instagram. Is he mad at me?  
"What's wrong, Ali?"Clay asked me.  
"It's the dumb jock in my insta!" I groaned. After Clay stopped the car in front the restaurant, I rushed to the restaurant and ordered ten boxes of pizza.  
"What's wrong earlier in the car?"Clay sat in front of me while we wait our order.  
I showed Clay my phone and he read the comment that Zach's wrote in instagram.  
"It seems like he is jealous,"Clay said.  
"I'm not even her girlfriend,"I snapped.  
"yeah, but maybe he likes you, Ali."  
"Why me? He is a jock and many kids know that I don't like jocks,"I asked him.  
Clay kept silent. He thought about my situation.   
"If he likes me, it isn't the good thing to treat a girl like this,"I argued.  
"Yeah, you know him. He's a little dumb for a jock,"Clay commented, which I replied with my long sigh. "Think about it, Ali. Has he ever done something special to you?"  
"Never. You only get me the wrong idea, Clay. Zach Dempsey doesn't like me. He always flirt with different girls in different parties,"I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, who knows? Maybe you can ask him in the party why he write annoying comment like that."

* * *

"He came! Clay's here!" Kat shouted from the stairs after Clay entered the house. I rolled my eyes when I saw my best friend and my new friend already have a glass of beer in the hand.  
"I win! You owe me five dollars,"said Hannah.  
"Oh, my God,"I commented.  
"You bet on me?" Clay asked and looked confuse.  
"Against you. Last party I saw Clay at...mm, my birthday, fourth grade,"Kat said sarcastically.   
"We still remember that clown," I said and made a move to kitchen so I can put the pizza boxes. I leave the three of them chatting. My hands gonna get a cramp if I hold the pizza boxes too long. After put the pizza boxes in the kitchen counter, I grabbed a coke can and opened it.  
"This is quite a turnout..People are happy to see you go,"I can hear Clay said that and a moment later, he, Kat, and Hannah already stand near me.  
"I really just threw it so Hannah could finally meet some people before I depart this realm. And of course to make Ali meet a potential boyfriend,"Kat's said teasing me.  
"I met Helmet."  
Before Hannah could argue, I snapped. "Clay doesn't count. You met him at work. And what the hell with meeting potential boyfriend? I don't need one!"  
"I feel like that should count. And yeah I agree with you, Kat, that Ali needs a boyfriend!"Clay told us.  
"Shut up!"I snapped and quickly noticed that Zach Dempsey has starred at me. And it seem that he will approach me. Without informed my friend, I tried to escape from Zach. It's quite difficult to walk between all this party chaos. People too busy dancing and doing something stupid and silly. And finally I managed myself to reach the terrace. I gulped down my coke.  
"Hey, Ali. I'm sorry,"Zach already stand behind me with a bottle of beer.   
Crap! I though I already escaped from him.  
"Yeah, no problem. It's just silly thing. I'm not mad at you,"I told him that so he could get lost right away from my face. I really didn't have the mood to talk with him right now.  
"No. It's not silly. I made mistake. And I think I should apologize," he said kindly to me.  
"I already forgave you, Zach. It's okay. You should come back inside. Your friends gonna looking for you," I told him.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
It's Justin Foley. He already appeared in front of me, before I can shooed his best friend. Not okay, Ali! There were already two jocks in front of me.  
"It's none of your business,"I and Zach said in unison.  
"Oho… are you in the middle of make out session? It seem suspicious that both of you talk in private,"Justin still interrogated us.  
"knock it off, Justin!"said Zach. He push Justin away to front yard and both of them involved in small westling. And suddenly water sprayer is on and the water come out. It seem that either Zach or Justin push the control button.   
And I turn my head when I feel someone pat my shoulder. Kat already stand behind me and stared to the boys. Clay and Hannah already stand beside me.  
"Meet the boys. Justin Foley is mine, and Zach Dempsey for you,"said Kat to Hannah.  
I rolled my eyes. "Zach Dempsey? Really?"  
Kat gave another argument. "What? Zach's sweet? Okay, yeah, he's kind of dumb, but he's the sweet kind of dumb, which is the best kind."  
"Liberty High's star athletes, ladies and gentlemen. So impressive. Sorry, boys. Can't have you in Hannah's house soaking wet,"said Kat.  
"Seriously?" Justin asked her.   
"Oh, my God, look at yourselves, jackass,"I shout to the boys. And without warning, Justin took off his shirt and only leave himself with topless body.  
"Better?" He asked us. I made a puke face to him.  
"Improvement, for sure, but sorry, it's still a no-go,"Kat answered.   
"Come on! It's not a party without us,"  zach shouted back.  
"We'll take our chances. Go dry off!" Kat ordered them.  
"Your loss, milady."  
"Idiots. I can't even...,"Kat muttered to herself.  
"But they're sweet idiots," Clay added a comment.  
"No, They aren't. They are super idiot," I said sarcastically, which made my friends laughed with my sarcasm.  
"Watch it, Ali. If someday I find you date a jock, I will make a fun of you!" Kat smirked to me and sent a wink with her left eye.  
"Let see, Kathryn!"

* * *

Zach's POV  
I groaned when I heard my alarm rang this morning. And not long after that, I heard my bedroom door is knocked by either my sister or my mother. Lazily, I woke up and opened my bedroom door.   
"Get ready for school, Zach. Mom already prepared the breakfast,"said Milly, my little sister.  
"Give me fifteen minutes, Mil,"I said with eyes half opened.  
Grabbed my towel from the chair, I walked to my bathroom and showered. I didn't take long time till I finish my showered and wore my varsity jacket. I walked down the stairs and find my mom and sister already sat in dining room.  
"What will you do after school today, Zach?"My mom asked.  
"I have Bio project with my friend. She;'s my lab partner,"I answered.  
"Who is her name?" My mom started the interrogation.   
"Alison Robert. She's the daughter of your lawyer, Mom."  
"The daughter of Edward and Emma Robert? I never know that they have daughter,"My mom said while put a slice of bread in my sister's plate.  
"Yeah they have. I'll go to their house today after school. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course. Now, finish your breakfast and drive Milly to her school."  
"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Arrived in school, I parked my car in the parking lot. I saw Justin and other boys stand up in front of school building. Grabbed my backpack, I walked to them and gave a small punch in Justin's shoulder.  
"Party tonight in Bryce's house,"Justin informed me.  
"Nah, dude. I have a plan with Alison,"I said.  
"WOA, Dude! The plan includes one make out session with Alison Robert?"Bryce teased.  
"Shut up, Bryce. It's not like that. It's Biology project,"I snapped. Seriously, I like her more than her physique. She's beautiful absolutely, but there's more than that of her.   
"Come on, big Z. Don't tell me that you're not interested in her body. I'm not gonna buy it,"Bryce laughed with  
"Make it through third base tonight, Dempsey,"Monty butted in.  
"Seriously dude, she's not that kind of girl. She can punch you if she heard you talk about her like that,"I said. And I stopped talking when I caught the sight of Alison. She walked with Hannah toward school building.  
"Speak of the devil," Bryce spotted Hannah and Alison.   
"That's my cue, dude. See you later,"Justin smirked and walked away from us. My eyes followed where he was heading. And my trhoat felt dry instantly when realized that he was walked to the girls.  
"What the hell?" I cursed Justin when I saw him talked to Hannah and Alison.  
"Chill out, Zach. He's not gonna betray you. He's after the new girl," Bryce told me.  
I turned my head to Bryce. He smirked and chuckled. "We made a bet that Hannah will fall for Justin,"he said which earned him laugh from the boys.  
I knew that's quite rude to play girl's heart. But I just can't stop them. At least I can relieved because they weren't made a bet for Alison.   
I still stared to Justin and two girls. Not long after that, Alison walked away from Justin and Hannah. She seemed not interest with Justin.  
I let a sigh out. That girl sure was difficult as hell. But I would win her.

* * *

The school bell rang in the end of Mr. Ronald's Algebra class. I saw Alison run out from class in hurry. And before I could follow her, Alex pat my back.  
"There's small rehearsal at lunch time in the courtyard. She will play guitar. You should come,"He said.  
"Wait… you know? About… me and Ali?"I asked him. I obviously didn't tell him about my long time crush to Alison. Could it be Justin who told him?  
"Yeah, dude. How can I not notice you stare at her all day. And I'm positive about your feeling when I caught you stare at me and Alison in art class. Were you jealous?"  
Crap! How could I be so obvious?  
"And after you defended her when Bryce teased her in boy's locker room, I confirmed that you like Ali,"Alex continued his story.  
"Don't tell her, Alex! Not yet!" I warned him. I wanted to be special for her when I confessed to her.  
"Don't worry. I won't. But don't be slow, Zach. James Weasley already have plan to ask her out," He told me that.   
I snapped. And now there's new competitor. Shit. I stroked my hair. And I heard Alex laughed.  
"Don't worry too much, Zach. You just need move fast. And I know for sure, Ali likes you."  
"How do you know?"I asked him curiously. Seriously, How hard I tried to read Alison's feeling, it didn't seem work at all. That girl really messed up with my head.   
Alex give me a grin in his lips. "Clearly, she doesn't like jocks. But, she still talks to you even you are a jock."  
I let out a sigh of frustation. That's clearly not a clue. She always kind to me, but I cannot know the meaning behind her kindness.   
"She is a romanticist. It's a clue. Gave her a cinderella story, Zach. But, don't be a dick!" With that suggestion, Alex walked away from me. Leaving me wondering what did his words mean.  
As I thought about Alex's words, I walked to courtyard, where the band club would held the rehearsal. In the courtyard, I saw my friends sat in wood bench near the stair. I walked to join them. Not long after that, Bryce walked to us with two subway sandwiches in both of his hands. I had texted him to bring me lunch before.  
"Why didn't you get lunch yourself, Zach?"Bryce asked me when he pass me the subway.  
"He can't wait to see his long time crush, Bryce,"Justin answered the question which I gave him a glare. But I couldn't talk anymore. I saw Alison walked with her guitar and took her position.  
I couldn't hear my friends commented or joked anymore. My eyes and mind focused to that girl. That girl who stole my heart from long time ago. Again, she looked really radiant if it came to her music. How could she looked beautiful as hell only with a pair of ripped jeans , blue stripped shirt, and a pair of brown boots?   
Looks like my heart just got a shock when she started playing her guitar. Alex also played his along with Alison's. They played Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Does it her favorite song? Or no? I even didn't know about her favorite song or favorite band. Maybe I need to ask her later.  
I still focused myself to the girl who enjoyed playing guitar. Even she didn't sing the song, she still grabbed attention. She smiled softly and sometimes she looked at her guitar. Made sure that her hand didn't touch in the wrong key. But, I knew very well that she never made mistake.   
"So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans...Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet...You won't ever be alone...Wait for me to come home,"and when James Weasley sang the last part of the song, all the listener gave a loud applause for the band.   
"Thank you. Remember to support us in city competition!" James reminded us to come to the city competition which be held in 2 weeks later.  
"Like I care,"Justin said with smirk in his face. Bryce laughed hard when he heard that.  
"You come, Dempsey?"Justin asked me.  
I shook my head. "I don't know," I answered sadly. 

* * *

Alison's POV

The bell for the last period had rang 2 minutes ago. I packed my books to my backpack. And then I saw Zach standing beside me. His tall figure looked dominate to me who only reach his adam's apple.  
"We have plan, Ali," he said slowly. His eyes looked awkward.  
"Yeah. I don't forget , Dempsey. But, can we change the place? My mom told me that she had super important secret meeting with someone in our house. Maybe we can go to Monet instead?" I asked him.  
"How about my house? There are my mom and my sister. I think My mom will be okay with us studying there," Zach offered his house.   
At first, i felt a little hesitate to go to his house. But, with his mom and his sister there, it won't be bad , right?  
"Okay, Zach. I will follow your car from behind,"I said whilst walked beside him to parking lot.

* * *

Zach's POV

Impatiently, I drove my car to my house. Usually, I didn't go home directly from school. But today is different. I skipped my hang-out time with the boys. It's funny how I got happy for just simple things. Like discussing Mitosis project with Alison.  While I drove my Audi, sometimes I looked from my rear mirror to make sure that she still following me.  
I stopped my car in the carport and hopped out from my car. Half running, I approached her car.  
"Nice house, Zach,"she commented while observed mu house from outside.   
I smiled hearing her comment. I lead the way inside my house and found my Mom standing in the kitchen counter.  
"Hi Mom. I bring my friend over," I said and made her looked up to me and to Alison.  
"I thought you have Biology project?"My Mom asked me with confused look in her face.  
"Yeah , Mom. This is Alison Robert," I smiled whilst introduced Ali to My Mom.  
"Hi Mrs. Dempsey. I hope I'm not bothering you with my visit. My mom suddenly brought her clients to the house. It seems the case pretty much important," Ali smiled softly. She looked at my mom apologetically.  
"You can call me Karen. And Not a problem, Ali. Beside, I'm happy finally Zach has someone to study with," My Mom spoke.   
"I still have Justin, Bryce, and Alex, Mom. We study together too," I excused. It was a lame lie. I never get study with those three. We drank or got stoned.  
"Do you really want me to believe that?"My Mom rolled her eyes. She stared at Ali. "Boy's problem. They will never study if they are together," She told Ali with mocking tone. Made Ali let out a chuckle.  
"Got it, Mrs. Dempsey. That is why I got here with Zach. Maybe we can be the best pair in Bio."  
I gulped down when I heard what Alison said. I am not only want to be her pair in Bio. But in everything else.   
"Come on, Ali. We can study in my room. Is that okay?" I asked her whilst hoped that My room wouldn't look too messy.  
Ali didn't answer my question. Instead, she looked back at my mom. "Is that okay, Mrs. Dempsey?"she asked politely.  
"Sure. I can assure you, Zach will not do anything bad to you,"my mom gave permission.  
And with that, we went up to my room in second floor. I sighed in relief that my room looked tidy. I gave a few seconds for Ali to examine my room.   
"It's pretty cool for a boy room," she commented. "Shall we start?"  
"Emm yeah," I answered trying to cover my nervousness. Not long after that, we had drown to our discuss about mitosis experiment which given by Ms. Howland. Honestly, this lab matters were only excuses for me to talk to Alison. At least I can one step closer with her.

* * *

Alison's POV

I checked my watch and saw that the time really flied by. It was already 6 p.m. I checked my phone and saw a text from mom.

* * *

* * *

Mom : have u finished your study, baby?  
Me : yes mom. Almost.  
Mom : Karen had asked me if u could dinner with them.  
Me : i'm okay mom. But, are you okay with that?  
Mom : not a problem sweety. Your dad and I will be dine in restaurant.  
Me : take care mom.  
Mom : love u Ali  
Me : u too.

* * *

* * *

I looked up from my phone and smiled to Zach. The big boy seemed a little awkward and shy whenever I smiled to him. He just shrug his hair and threw a soft smile back at me.  
"Actually, your mom had asked my mom if is it okay if I join your family dinner," I told him.  
"That's good. So, what are you waiting for? We usually sit for dinner at half past six p.m," he said and invite me to come downstair to kitchen. I followed him to the dining room.  
When we reached the dining room, a little girl who already sat there send me a soft smile. I guessed she's Zach sister. Her hair is long and brown. She's quite cute.  
"Woa, Zach. Who is this girl?" That little girl asked Zach curiously when she saw me.  
"I'm Alison Robert," I answered the question. I smiled to her.  
"Are you Zach's girlfriend?" She asked again. She raised her eyebrow, seem curious.  
"No, I am not. Sorry for disappointing you," I chuckled weakly.  
She pouted her mouth after heard my answer. Make me chuckled lightly. "I thought finally Zach bring his girlfriend home,"she told me.  
"He never bring a girl to home, before?" I asked quite shocked. He is Zach Dempsey. As far as I know, there's bunch of girls who want to date him (even I don't really know the reason).   
"Nah. Never. I don't know why. Even Mom thought he's a gay," she smirked sheepishly. " I'm Milly."   
"That's cute name," I commented truthfully.   
"Okay, kids, dinner's ready," Karen told us and brought a bowl of mashed potato in left hand and roasted chicken in right hand."  
Spontaneously, I got up and help her to place the bowls. " Is there I can help, Mrs. Dempsey?"  
"No, honey. It's only one vegetable bowl left in the counter. You can start dig in," Karen stopped me from getting up to pick the vegetable up from the counter.  
I saw Zach start taking a big spoon of mashed potato and two chickens. And Milly followed him right after.  
"Come on, Ali. You can't let Zach finish all the food," Milly said and pass me the spoon.  
I laughed a little before took a spoon of mashed potato and roast chicken.  
"Mills, you need veggies too," Karen put two spoon of vegetables in her daughter's plate.  
"Oh mom... they are so gross," Milly said looking annoyed with a bunch of veggies in her plate.  
"You still need them if you want to grow up."  
"It's not as gross as you think, Mill. You should try. Think about steak and ice cream," I told her a method.  
" they are clearly different," Milly said which earned her a long sigh from her mom.  
Karen got up and went to kitchen. And when she didn't notice, Zach picked up the veggies from Milly's plate and put them in his own plate.  
Milky winked at me and gave me a code that I can 't tell their mom.  
"It's sibling secret, Ali," she smirked and looked up at Zach who laughed softly.   
"You two are soo cute," I said jokingly which made Zach and milly laughed.  
"We can be cuter if we want," Zach told us and made me laughed again.  
At the moment, I thought this boy was different from the other jock student in school. Zach has good vibes around him.   
But, he also a little bit cruel to others sometimes. He can be pain in the ass when he hung out with a bunch of jocks. But, tonight I saw the true him. The part of him which only few people knew.   
"Ali?" Milly called me who lost in thought.  
I coughed a little to cover my embarrassment.   
"You okay?"Zach asked me with worried look.  
I smiled. "Yeah I'm okay. I just ... never mind."  
Zach, Milly and Karen let it pass, luckily. We continued our dinner and shared some chat together.

* * *

The dinner is done nicely. And after helped Mrs. Dempsey with the dishes, I asked for leave to her. I said thank you to her and gave a goodbye to Milly. Zach walked me to my car.  
"Your family is nice," I told him feeling thankful.  
"Thanks. You should meet my Dad. He is also kind and wise," Zach smiled when talked about his father. I could know that they quite close to each other from the way Zach talked about them.  
"Where's your father, Zach?"  
"He works as investment banker in Oakland. He comes home once a week. Sometimes the three of us visit him to Oakland,"he answered.   
"You take a good care of your mom and sister," I told him. He looked up. Surprised with my words. "I'll tell honestly, Big Z. You take care of your sister and don't want to make your mom worry. It's surprisingly from the most basketball player of Liberty High," I continued.   
I always have thought that jocks only doing something irresponsible. They party a lot, make out everywhere with every girl, and say lame jokes. But seeing Zach and his family tonight has changed my opinion.   
"You are different from the others," I smiled at him sincerely.  
"Thank you, Al," he replied with a sweet smile that different from his usual smile. And at that second, I felt I know why many girls have fallen for him.  
We kept silent for a moment. It's a little bit awkward. I scolded myself inside.  
"I think I should go. So, thank you Zach. See you in the morning," I bid my goodbye and hopped to my car and started to drive.

* * *


End file.
